Wallflower
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Dreams are often sweet and show us our desires, but for Tygra, sometimes our desires consume us, especially when one is forever trapped within his own dreams. 80's TyChee-centered fanfic. Rated for slightly adultish themes.
1. The Wallflower

_Disclaimer: I do not own _**Thundercats****_. _**_The only thing I own is whatever isn't original to the series._

* * *

Wallflower

**Chapter One:**

_The Wallflower_

Playful music filled the entire room. Thunderians were all dancing, laughing, and having a good time. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits as was he. Tygra just sat there with a small smile playing on his lips as the young Lord of the Thundercats, Lion-O, made a light joke to Panthro on his other side.

It has been nearly three years since Thundera was reborn and of course, through all of their struggles, the Thundercats had managed to seal away Mumm-Ra with the Book of Omens.

As soon as New Thundera came about, the remaining members of their race slowly returned to the planet and in surprising numbers too. It only took five short years to restore all of Thundera to what it once was, or close to it. Lion-O, despite being mentally younger than his physical age, had taken up the task of being the ruler of Thundera with Tygra, himself as his advisor. Panthro had become the head of the Thunderian Army while Cheetara started a small group of royal guards called, _The Clerics_.

As for Wilykat and Wilykit, they were sent to undergo training seeing as how they were still children by Thunderian terms, but Cheetara was overseeing Wilykit's training while Panthro would be overseeing Wilykat's.

Panthro, dressed in some dark blue-grey armor, let out a hearty laugh at whatever joke Lion-O had said to him. Tygra, having not really been paying attention to the joke, chuckled in return. He looked away, letting his two old friends chat. Tygra nearly jumped at seeing a hand reaching for him. When he looked up, he saw Cheetara smiling warmly at him. Her orange eyes sparkled from the lights of the chandelier hanging above the ballroom.

"Quit being a _wallflower_ and dance with me, Tygra." Cheetara's voice was soft and melodic. At least to him it was melodic. Tygra just laughed a bit and shook his head a bit at his wife. He was never a good dancer.

"Who says I'm being a wallflower, Cheetara?" Tygra said teasingly. Cheetara flashed her husband a flirtatious smile and took his great hand into hers. She pulled him out of his chair and to his feet.

"I did." She whispered quietly. She led him out to the middle of the dance floor where all eyes flew to them. Cheetara always knew how to stand out. Not even Pumyra could attract this much attention and that girl knew how to flirt. Nevertheless, Cheetara was in a class of her own. Cheetara gently took Tygra's hand into hers while placing the other one around her waist.

Again, she flashed him a smile. She knew he couldn't dance very well and that he didn't like drawing attention to himself, but Cheetara knew how to make him forget that they were being watched.

"Just ignore them, Tygra." Cheetara whispered softly as she rested her remaining hand on her husband's shoulder. Tygra chuckled a bit and he allowed himself to be lead in a gentle ballroom waltz with Cheetara taking the lead. Her eyes twinkled with laughter as she smiled brightly at him.

She knew it was working. Tygra was coming out of his shell and was finally relaxing. Tygra, strong and composed, was never keen on social gatherings such as these dances but considering that this was technically the five year anniversary of New Thundera's birth, Tygra chose to attend this special event.

He gently twirled Cheetara, letting her go briefly before pulling her back into him and laughing a bit. It was during times like this that Tygra would be enjoying himself, which he is at this very moment. He loved spending time with his wife. Cheetara always seemed to know just how to pull Tygra out of his shell and give him confidence.

No sooner than he pulled her back into his body when Cheetara's lips collided with his in a soft, loving kiss. That kiss nearly made Tygra's toes curl on end but he remained his composure and returned her kiss with an equal amount of passion. Cheetara quickly pulled out and smiled back at him again.

That beautiful smile. So confident and loving was it. It made his heart beat hard in his chest. Gods, she was beautiful. Tygra merely returned her smile with a shy one of his own and continued to hold her close. He loved having her this close to him. He loved everything about her.

"Guess what, love?" Cheetara breathed into his ear while resting her head gently onto his shoulder. Tygra's face broke out into mild curiosity while keeping his gaze forward.

"What is it?" Tygra asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He kept his arms around her as he gently led them into a soft slow dance.

Cheetara's body shook a bit from her quiet chuckle and she lifted her head slightly, just enough to stare up into his crimson gaze. Her lips curled back into a smile and her entire face seemed to melt into pure joy as she did so. "I'm pregnant."

Those words seemed to make the tiger's body shudder a bit. His heart leapt again. Pregnant? He was going to be a father! Tygra smiled back at her, his eyes softening.

"Cheetara." He began. His wife just shook her head and gently pressed her lips to his again. She smiled more.

"Let's not speak, we should just enjoy tonight and rejoice later." She whispered to her husband and rested her head back onto her husband's shoulder. Tygra nodded, somehow masking his emotions. He could hardly hide his happiness as he rested his chin on top her mass of blonde hair.

When the music was beginning to wound down, Cheetara lifted her head again. She flashed another smile at her husband and pulled away from him, but kept a good grip on his hand as she led him out of the ballroom. The cool summer air felt cold and refreshing as they stepped out into the cool night air.

Cheetara walked over to the balcony and gently rested her arms on it as she looked up to the star filled sky above.

"It seems like Thundera's two moons are shining brightly tonight." She said in a soft sigh as he walked up behind her. Tygra let out a soft laugh, placing his arms around the cheetah's waist as he hugged her from behind.

"Of course they are, Cheetara. It only takes twenty-four days for them to disappear from the sky." Tygra said softly, going off into his over the top explanations. But then again, that's what she had always loved about him. She loved his intelligence and his shyness.

Cheetara chuckled a bit at the shy blush running across her husband's face and she twisted around in his arms. Embracing him, she kissed his lips and smiled at him.

"You and you're over the top explanations." She teased. Tygra smiled shyly while returning her kiss. Seeing something flashing across the sky, he looked up. Cheetara glanced at her husband with softer smile. "You should make wish, Tygra."

He shook his head. His smile grew more as he looked at her. Tygra pulled her back into him. He placed a hand on the side of her face, stroking her cheek gently with his thumb.

"I already have everything I ever wished for." He whispered, leaning into kiss her.

* * *

**Gaurdian of Omens Hina: **I know this seems a bit weird for a start, but I'm doing something different with this story. Oh, and this was previous posted on here as well. Thanks for reading, guys.


	2. Alluro

Wallflower

**Chapter Two:**

_Alluro_

His lips curled back into a strangely crooked smile as he stared at the readings on the machine. Alluro's pale eyes looked over to the nearby table connected to his machine. The wisest of the Thundercats was laying on the surface of the table, strapped down by the metal cuffs around his arms and legs. Tygra's body twitched every once in awhile.

Alluro had stumbled upon him while looking for a few specimens of Third Earth to use as his Guinea Pig when he saw Tygra walking. Chilla and Red Eyes had helped him trap the Tiger and deterred Tygra's will to fight back. He didn't know whether they were just lucky or if the fur ball was really off his game.

"Now..." Alluro allowed his grin to grow as he reached for a nearby dial. He was ready to turn up the voltage being sent to Tygra's nervous system when a loud, piercing scream called for him.

"**Alluro**!" Screeched his lady's voice. Alluro scowled at hearing Luna calling for him, making his hand drop to his side.

"Now what?!" He growled quietly to himself. No one aside from Red Eyes and Chilla knew that he had Tygra down here in his room. It's not like the others cared or if Luna and Amok even ventured down here anyways. Luna stayed away because of the _stink_ crawling around in there.

"**Alluro**! Where are you?" Luna screeched again from above. He heard furious footsteps across the floor above. Luna was obviously in a state of fury and wanted to blame someone for _her_ mistake. If only he could just slip away into a world of dreams like this damned Tiger was currently in.

"I'm coming!" Alluro called back. He turned to the sleeping Tygra and growled again. "You got lucky, _Cat_." With that said Alluro turned away and walked to the stairs that led to whatever chaos and hell that awaited him above.

* * *

**Guardian of Omens: **Yea, this is a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Actually the next chapter _**IS**_longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing, everyone. 3


	3. Seeing Through the Cracks

Wallflower

**Chapter Three:**

_Seeing Through the Cracks_

Tygra smiled down at her, his red eyes soft and warm. This woman lying before him was his and his alone. Her orange gaze flickered back at him with the same loving warmth and a smile pulled on her lips as well. Cheetara kissed him again.

"How did you get to be mine, Cheetara?" Tygra asked softly as his wife placed butterfly kisses across his collarbone, purring softly at him. Another smile graced her lips as a coy look passed onto her face. Cheetara chuckled a bit at his question. She leaned back in and nuzzled under his chin.

"Because we were meant to be, all along, my love." She whispered softly. Strands of her hair blonde hair covered her face as she returned her attention back to kissing his body. Tygra growled softly from her attentions. He felt his body twitching from wanting more contact with her. He went to bring his hands to rest on the sides of his wife's body when the silence and darkness of their bedroom melted away, and for a split second, he found himself lying on a table in a dark room. The humming of a nearby machine was all he heard before feeling a sharp pain going through his head.

The pain made Tygra cry aloud. He was back in his bedroom with Cheetara staring at him in confusion. Cheetara tilted her head to the side and stared at him in pure confusion. Concern broke out across her face as she did so.

"Tygra?" She asked gently. She gently stroked his cheek lovingly.

Tygra just merely smiled at her through his pain as everything came back into focus.

"I-I'm fine, Cheetara." Tygra said softly. He gently pulled her back to him and kissed her temple before holding her close. He did not want to alarm her, considering that he thought he had seen something from the past. _'What was that? And what just happened?'_

Had he seen a small crack in dimensions or something? He breathed deeply before and closed his eyes, keeping his an arm around his wife's waist as he fell asleep. He would have to figure it out on his own, when Cheetara was not around. After all, this wasn't a dream….was it?

_Hold on, you have gambled with your own life_

_And you face the night alone_

_While the builders of the cages_

_They sleep with bullets, bars and stone_

_They do not see your road to freedom_

_That you build with flesh and bone_

* * *

**Hina: **Sorry about the late update and for the shortness of this chapter. I had the chapter done for a long while now and I've been wanting post this for awhile, too, but life got in the way. Anyways, thanks for reading, everyone and I will try being more active on this site - if life don't take me over first. :P


End file.
